


Light Up

by cupidty11



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: BRB Suicide, Death, Love, M/M, till the end, together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-17
Updated: 2012-02-17
Packaged: 2017-10-31 08:35:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/342063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only person he ever cared about is dying and Zim wants to go with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light Up

The bacteria split before his eyes, quickly and mercilessly duplicating to form another lethal predator. Normally, the sight would be one of little importance. However, the longer he stared at what was now his worst enemy, the more horror crept into his bones like frost crept into the tiniest nooks.

Hands shook, as he told himself that this could be a mistake. This was impossible. This could be fixed. There was no way…no way on Earth or Irk, that he was losing this new battle. A solution. A miracle cure. That's what he needed. Lifting vile after vile, the contents splattered worryingly.

"I-I can fix this. Zim can fix this. J-Just keep st—"

"Zim." Once in a full moon, did the magenta eyes ever respond to the first calling of his name and at such a small tone? Dib's voice was nearly a whisper, tiny and breathy. It floated out between them, the frozen air in the winter. It must be a full moon, because Zim went still, antenna at attention. "Stop." The too young, much too young, male commanded. Eyes filled with liquid gold, only softened even more when they stayed for long on his Irken mate. "You can't fix this, Zim."

"N-No. L-lies. LIES!" As predicted, the alien flew off the handle, jerking backwards away from the human to throw his precious viles filled with god-knows-what. Secondly, the test tubes took a smashing, followed by any other equipment. The computer screen was massacred quite quickly as well. Panting heavily, his fingers bled profusely, as he spun on his heel. Obviously, from his show of defiance it was clear who the winner would be.

Dib's face was emotionless, fingers still digging into the little metal table (an old sheet thrown hastily over it for comfort), and body stiff. "Feel better?" Nodding slowly, Zim stepped cautiously back to the table, magenta eyes cast on the floor in a small, teeny bit of shame at the sudden loss of control.

Sighing, a pale hand lifted Zim's jade chin to make their gaze's meet. "Look, Space-Boy…" Brown eyes darted over every inch of the alien's face. "It's been weeks. We both kne—"

"Yes! But not, like this! Not like this, Dib! Not so sudden. Not when I just—" The word choked itself inside his throat, as Zim clutched his human's arms in a tight, nearly bruising grip, as if afraid to let go. The boy would float off if he did. Just die right there.

It was looking increasingly possible. The once pale skin was practically akin to something as cliché as snow or paper, and Zim could see every individual, blue thin vein that criss-crossed and slid through the body of his lover. Watch as they struggled to continue to pump the life blood back to his weakening heart.

"When you just what, Zim?" Maybe childish to ask in the event of such a moment, but Dib could do what he well please.

"W-When…damn it, when I finally got you." Frowning had no real affect on the irken's perfect face aside from the slight curling of his mouth turning downward. "You know this, Dib-Thing." Had known it since that night almost four months ago when he'd finally broken down. When the Almighty Zim had given in to his own desires, his own needs and wants. He'd taken what had always been rightfully his. Ever since then they'd lived in an odd sort of bliss inside the base. It was like they were cut off from the universe. Just the two psychopaths, sharing an underground lab, on demand movies, junk food and sex. And although he had never said the words aloud when not in the throes of passion, it was accepted that Dib loved the Irken monster. Zim of course would never even hint at such a human emotion.

Four months, when they lived as both had always kind of dreamed life could be. It was never boring, it was never too exciting. It was full to the brim with light teasing, the occasional masochistic moment, sugar highs and too much staying up beyond Dib's human wakeful capacity with useless conversation.

But, it was only two weeks ago when the night sweats began, coupled with horrible nightmares that woke both of them up. Dib's screaming was more than enough to do that, as he thrashed about, sheets tangling around his legs.

Then of course came the coughing. The occasional odd one, here or there. It transformed into jags that seemed to continue for hours at a time. The boy's throat so horse, he wouldn't be able to speak. Zim finally noticed the bloody tissues; his mate had been trying to hide from him.

Maybe they were both to blame. Putting off the idea that anything could be wrong. Dib had survived so much. Why would anything be harmful now?

When he wouldn't eat, when he stopped being able to fully sit up in bed…Zim panicked. Carrying the big-headed fiend down to the lab himself, he'd run the tests and came up with the simple and horrible fact that the human was dying. And from the current stage it was in, trying to cure the boy would do far more harm than good.

And that was the kicker wasn't it? The first time in his incredibly long life, Zim finally had something that was his, one hundred percent his and fate would take that from him. But, maybe what hurt more than that was that he wasn't even sure he cared about that. Or if he did it was overwhelmed by the stupid urges to make sure that Dib didn't suffer anymore. Zim wanted to scream, to rant and rave, but mostly he wanted to hold this stupid human in his arms, soak up the last moments. He was so greedy for every second.

"Zim…if that thing is correct…" Dib jerkily motioned at the screen where even now the bacteria was multiplying. "I have little over an hour." It showed. The human could hardly move, eyes heavy lidded, the gold dulled to a brown. You could see his ribs, damn it. The attempts at forcing food down his throat had been unsuccessful.

"Zim…k-knows this." Knew it with horrible accuracy. Knew that any second now Dib wouldn't be able to move. Not that he could much anyway. The Irken stood next to the table, staring off into space, breathing way too quickly.

Dib used whatever little strength he had in his body to grab onto his hand, and lightly tug. The faint grip got Zim's attention and with no more prodding, climbed up onto the table to lie next to his mate. There was nothing sexual about anything they did. Their limbs intertwined as much as possible, skin against skin, breathing together. Zim held the boy so close, he could feel the slowing beating of his internal organs.

"Z-Zim…what are you going to do?" After he died, Dib mentally finished. The question floored him. This had been his one plan. But, now it had been ripped away. What was he going to do? Then an idea imbedded itself into his brain and wouldn't let go.

Gloved finger tips brushed over the button he knew hid on the inside of his sleeve. The self-destruct button. It would be painful, but worth it in the end. Dib could barely see anything, his vision impaired, blurring as he clutched onto the only person to ever give a damn about him. Honestly, this was how he'd choose to go. Still a worry nagged at his gut. When he was gone, who would take care of this moron? Gir didn't know how to rub the area around Zim's pak when he was stressed. Mini moose couldn't fold his uniforms perfectly just the way he liked it. Computer didn't understand why Zim woke up in the middle of the night sometimes, sweating and near to tears.

No one but Dib.

"Zim is…going with you." He said with shaky determination, daring the boy to say anything otherwise.

"Wh-what? Zim. No. That's not what I—this is—bad. You j-just can't. No Zim. No! I won—"

"Shut up, Stink-Boy." Zim hissed, clutching at the pale body, nuzzling his face against Dib's chest. "No use arguing." What Zim wanted, he got. Always.

So, Dib shuddered and lay back down, trying to relax. It was silent in the lab, aside from their breathing and occasional shuffling. The idea that the stubborn irken wanted to 'go' with him, was too much. He was hanging on by a thread to whatever dignity he had. Still a few stray tears denied him and leaked down his face. "Z-Zim?"

"Yes, Dib-Pig?" Pale lips couldn't help but twitch up into a faint smile. Even after all this time, that the alien would use those offense names was funny. But, this was serious. In all their time together, he'd attempted to stay strong, to not be the weakling human.

"I'm scared." Zim swallowed, feeling pain at the words. Hearing them come from Dib…hurt. More so because for once in their lives he hadn't caused it. And he couldn't do anything to appease it. How to respond to that?

Removing both his gloves, Zim began to clumsily stroke the human's oddly soft hair. "Be silent." The small claws tunneled through the inky locks with great reverence. "Dib." He paused. "You're the only thing I've ever done right." There. Simple. True. When the alien beast had destroyed worlds, lives and broken his own in the process…this little stupid boy had been his one saving grace. And now he was dying.

It had been the right thing to say. But, it also broke any resolve he'd had not to cry. Dib was shaking with his tears, the effort of holding them in giving him a headache. Zim rubbed at Dib's temples, brushing away the salty trails of water.

The Timer was running out, Zim knew that the minutes were scarce. They didn't have long now. The human's breathing was short, labored…thin. It was as if everyone took effort to push out, and even more to draw in.

With no more thinking to be done, Zim pressed the big red button, and pulled the boy as close into his arms as possible. Dib knew what had happened. He could tell from the sudden way Zim was shaking, nearly vibrating. Was he scared too?

The thought was too much to bear. Zim couldn't be scared. His arms didn't obey him. Dib wanted to wrap them around the smaller male. Instead they stayed limp by his sides. As if sensing the urgency, Zim gently lifted Dib's left arm and curled it around his waist.

He felt the horrible vibration, slowly shutting down every single celluloid. Soon, his own breathing was slowing, squeedely spooch freezing itself.

Dib used to hurt everywhere. Now it was a nice numbness. And the seconds ran by, and he wished he could see again. To see the irken who had changed his life in so many ways. To look into his eyes. But, just being able to touch him was enough. "Zim…Love."

"I know." The tiny voice responded. Then Dib took his last shuddery breath, chest no longer moving. Zim finally let the tears come, his claws digging into the pale flesh of his mate. "Me too." The overwhelming feeling overrode him, taking over his functions. Turning them into nothing. It was so fuzzy. So confusing. But nice in a hazy kind of way. Dib's soft cinnamon smell was enough comfort, and when he took his own last breath it was to get one last second of that scent.

They lay together on the lab table, intertwined as much as two people could be.


End file.
